Don't Fear The Wolf
by Gemtail
Summary: The wolf of Salem, a prisoner in her own body, lives a lonely life throughout remnant. She is cursed with her form and a hunger for flesh of those who fear her. But when faced with encountering Ruby, and two other children later, can the wolf overcome her hunger to help her new charges? Or will she inevitably eat them when they need her most? T for blood, language, and minor gore.
1. The Wolf

**Don't fear the wolf... Or else she hungers for you...**

* * *

It was a foggy morning when I ran into her. My hunger for human flesh and the scent of blood and smoke had driven me here. I try to fight it whenever I can but today, it was such a torturous throb in my stomach that I decided to at least look and see where my hunger had led me to. If I was lucky, whoever is involved is dead or dying. Her red hood caught my attention first. The end of her hood was singed and she smelled like she had been playing with fire and lost the battle but, her flesh didn't smell burned, just her clothes. I could smell a familiar scent nearby: Cinder. I ran into her a couple times and she herself knew who I was. Often she'd make a snark comment and if she wasn't under Salem's protection from grimm, I'd have no remorse for biting her head off and eating it.

I did not want to stick around to see the damn bitch but, I didn't want to just leave the girl there. I walked up to her and she looked at me, weakly but, not afraid like I expected her. I was relieved she wasn't scared or else that would complicate things: I have an uncontrollable hunger for things that feel fear and it's even stronger if they fear me. I padded up to her slowly and sniffed her. She was injured bad and her aura was depleted. I laid down next to her and nudged my nose under her arm. She grabbed onto me with both hands and weakly pulled herself onto my back. I adjusted her with a couple sharp movements until I was sure she was secure. I then noticed her weapon. I picked it up in my mouth and then ran as far away from the area as I possibly could. The girl held on tightly to my black fur as I ran. She was in a lot of pain. I finally managed to find a cave. Perfect! It's one of the entrances to an underground elaborate cave system.

These underground caverns were riddled with grimm but, if you knew your way around like I did, the deepest parts of this place were always a safe haven. Grimm don't come in that far: not a single human lives down here and therefore, it's useless to live so deep in them. I lived here because this was where my hunger for flesh was at it's dullest: another reason why grimm don't come down here. If my hunger is dull, it's the same for them. I found my house that I had built and went inside. I set the girl down onto the couch and took on my human form. It's been so long since I had taken my human form that I wasn't exactly presentable: I looked feral and poorly kept. I stopped bothering with my appearance long ago. My hood that used to be white was stained grey, a crystal pin in the shape of my emblem that I made myself took up where I used to have the old one except in had a ring of thorns around it this time... to symbolize the unwanted change in my life. My hair was cut unevenly, having cut it myself in the past to keep it out of the way. I kept it back in a loose ponytail. The girl had passed out from blood loss. There was so much blood on my back underneath my hood and I'm sure we probably trailed a lot. This could draw in some grimm but it's nothing I can't handle. After all, none of them messed with me when I turn into a wolf.

I needed to work quickly if I were to save her life. I lit up my candles and torches to get some better light. She had a huge gash over her stomach that was bleeding profusely. I worked on stopping the bleeding by pressing on the wound with a towel I rarely used. Finally, I managed to stop it but she was horribly pale. I worked quickly to stitch the wound. I then grabbed my first aid kit. I knew how to do a direct blood transfusion from my veins to her but there was a risk: she could inherit bits of my power if her aura wasn't strong enough. But, I needed save her, no matter what the risks. This was all I knew I had to do. So I took a chance, inserting an IV into myself and then one into her. I watched as my blood flowed right into her body. I waited until I saw her gain some pink back into her body after a few hours. Luckily I healed fast and that included blood: I probably gave her more than any normal human should have but something tells me that I would have done this back when I was human. Finally, I disconnected myself from the line, pulling the needle out. I then pulled the needle out of her gently before bandaging the area.

I then undressed her, putting a blanket to cover her up. I needed to wash the blood out of everything so that no grimm try to come inside. They'll follow the blood but, I wasn't worried. They usually never bother me and since I've put my blood inside of her, I did not feel any hunger towards her. I could also tell that her recovering aura was working to overtake all the darkness that my blood had, effectively purifying it. This child had a strong aura with it being already able to counteract the darkness inside of herself like that. I couldn't help but marvel at the fact that she was strong. Why do I already feel so proud despite hardly knowing her? Or did I know her?

When I got back inside after washing the blood in a nearby brook that ran through the cave, I noticed she had turned over in her sleep, an encouraging sign. I folded her clothes and left them and her weapon on the coffee table in front of her before taking to my wolf form. However, I think I saw some white fur starting to grow in on myself... weird. But then again, it's not uncommon. I used to have white patches all the time when I had more humanity. I think I heard a crash in the distance: a cave in. Probably from the grimm finding the blood. Did it come from the way we came? No matter, there were plenty of ways out of here although a bit further away. She awoke an hour later and sat up weakly. She noticed she was naked and quickly yanked the blankets back over herself before looking around. She spotted me after a moment.

"Doggy?" She said, looking at me.

So this girl thinks I'm a dog? I'm not sure if I should be worried or relieved. I walked over to her and looked her over: her aura had replenished somewhat and it was starting to heal her wound and fight the darkness off in the blood I transferred to her more aggressively than before. I felt relieved: she'll be fine. I then felt a hand on my head. Not many people had the courage to touch me much less pet me but I always felt awkward whenever someone managed to do so. I decided to direct her attention elsewhere. I backed away and gestured to the clothes I had just washed.

"Oh thanks." She said, grabbing the clothes.

I looked away as she dressed so she wouldn't feel awkward even though she already thought of me as a dog. She then put the last of her clothes on a few minutes later.

"You can look now. You're a polite dog." She commented.

I let out a chuckle that sounded like a huff of air to her.

"So where are we?" She asked before opening the door.

She looked out to see the vast darkness and rock walls that was the cavern. She was confused and let out a gulp nervously. She grabbed her weapon and walked out although she was obviously frightened.

"I need to get back to the others." She told me, walking out into the cave.

I knelt down next to her for her to climb on and she looked at me in confusion. I rolled my eyes and walked up behind her. I put my head between her legs and slid her down my neck and onto my back. She nearly lost balance for a moment but then righted herself, grabbing onto my thick neck fur. I turned and put my head into the doorway of the house, letting out a very strong breath to blow all of the flames out, enshrouding us in darkness. The girl on my back grew even more nervous.

"It's so dark!" She said.

I walked over to an area beside the house and dug up a glowing crystal, big enough to turn into a pendent for a necklace but bright enough to light the path ahead. I had one that replaced my old emblem on my hood. I collected them but, they can attract Grimm if I use too many. They don't glow when exposed to daylight and they actually make beautiful jewelry. I nicknamed it nightlight dust because of this. I gave it to the young girl and started on our way out. I kept my ears perked and my eyes open. I had excellent night vision and I can even use echolocation if I have to. It also helps that I have these caverns memorized by heart.

I don't know why I wanted to help this girl. I'm normally a good person and I'll help when I can but usually, the best way I can help is by staying away because almost everyone I cross, I hunger for their flesh because of their fear. But, this girl felt so familiar, like I met her before. But, ever since Salem had cursed me, so much of my humanity has been lost that I can hardly remember my old life. I used to keep a journal but I hardly touched it. I wish I could have written everything down if I'd known I'd lose so much memories. I decided to think it over while walking out of this cave to see if I could figure out where I'd seen her.

Where have I seen this girl? Her scent is so similar and her blood is like my own. I think she was someone I was closed to, there was no doubt about that in my mind. I could feel the hunger for her flesh but that's always prevalent ever since I got like this. However, this hunger was not nearly as strong before the transfusion and I feel like even if she did fear me, I wouldn't be able to actually eat her. Something inside of me instinctively wants to protect her at all costs. She even reminds me of how I used to look when I was younger... who is this kid? I really wish I could remember my old life before Salem killed me and brought me back as this thing. How do I even remember what I used to look like when I was young?

"So, do you have a name?" Ruby asked me.

I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but smile. It's not like I could tell you my name even if I wanted to, sweetie. It takes a lot for me to even turn back into my original form. The form I took earlier already took a lot out of me. I don't even think I can remember my name... what was my name?

"...Summer." The child said.

I paused and looked back at her in surprise. That name... is that my name? Something feels painfully familiar about the name. Summer... Summer Rose... right? Was that who I was? So who would that make this kid if she knows my name?

* * *

 **Huge plot point! That's it for chapter 1! I've been working hard on this story, reading and editing the chapters over and over again. This was originally one giant chapter. Again, I don't like writing fics while there's a new season currently releasing episodes but, I feel like Summer won't be addressed yet. I got this idea because, I feel like if Ozpin can turn people into birds, could Salem turn people into wolves? So this idea came.**


	2. Misguided

**Do you fear the wolf? Don't lie... that'll just make her hungrier.  
**

* * *

"Sorry, that was my mom's name. Do you think that's too weird to name you after her? It's just... it fits for some reason." she said, sheepishly.

I shook my head in response to her question. I was alright with that name. More than alright actually because it is my name. I'm her mother? Could this girl be...?

"Summer Rose was the name of my mother. I don't remember much but I know I miss her still." She said.

I looked back at her... Ruby Rose. That's your name, isn't it? I think I gave you that name. That's the name that I used to murmur to myself all the time to bring myself out of any hunger driven rage. Is this girl my daughter? Maybe that's why she's not afraid of me or maybe that's why I could never bring myself to just leave her to die and risk her dying by my fangs. But, even if this is my cub, how old was she when I left? What was my life like with her? I love her... I know that now. That's why my instinct to help her is so strong. I must have loved her a lot if that love is what's keeping me from all out turning into a monster all this time... Some of the creatures of grimm used to be human. I remember that's what Salem meant to turn me into but, I guess it never completely worked or maybe this was deliberate. It's all fuzzy but, I think it's because this girl was all I could think about as I crawled out of the dark pool she pushed me into. I remember saying her name. I still feel like I failed her somehow.

"Is your fur turning white?" She asked.

I looked at my fur but I shrugged it off before walking on. This isn't the first time that had happened but it's been awhile: my fur used to alternate between white and black when I first started out as this creature. So far so good, no grimm. I looked back up at her. Yeah, I remember her now. She was bigger than I remember but then, it's been a long time. She was about two or three the last time I saw her. She was so tiny. I love how she looks so similar to me. I always did think of her as my little mini me. Her weapon must be a scythe, Qrow's influence no doubt. I knew he'd look after her closely but I can't decide if her hood is something my husband encouraged or if Qrow encouraged. My team... they all must think I'm dead. Probably didn't help Raven's attitude towards Ozpin. If anything, I'm guessing it exacerbated her feelings. I wish I could talk with her again. I really wish she'd stop focusing so much on herself. She's better than that, I know she could be better if she put her mind to it. But, she's way more fearful than the rest of us. I can't blame her for wanting to escape but I wonder how she's okay with humanity being wiped out? She used to be on board with the fight one hundred percent but then, I guess all this started grating on her more. I thought for sure that once she met Yang, she'd have something to fight for. She loved her, I remember being there when Yang had been born and how she held her. I held her other hand while Tai was on the other side of her through her birth... she still left the next day. I wish I could ask her about why she left. But even if she thought our battle was moot, why leave Yang with us?

I wonder how Tai has been while I was gone? I always had my dreams of being his wife but I never did like the circumstances it took. He was so broken after Raven left. For awhile, I looked after Yang for him and I moved in to help him out. We started dating just to see what would happen but then it evolved from there. My death must have been so hard on him and the girls. It looks like he took good care of Ruby. Come to think of it, though, what is she doing out here? And without company? Not to mention she was hurt. I'll get to the bottom of this the moment we get to where we were going... or wait. I don't know if I can do that myself. But, I'll try. I'm not leaving her side anymore. I'm here now, Ruby. I'm not leaving you.

"Whoa! You're completely white!" She said in surprise.

I looked at myself. What is this anyway? And I feel... better? I don't feel that hunger for flesh as strongly anymore. It's still there but it's hard to even notice. Have... have I gained back my humanity or something? Ruby... you really are my living miracle.

Then I smelled them. The hair on my back raised and I let out a low growl. It's not grimm, it's people. I remember these two in passing. They weren't under Salem's protection but their boss, Cinder, was. So I wouldn't have been able to touch them. Not while she was using them. If I remember correctly, they don't know who or what I am but, for their sake, that was probably best. No doubt, they'd wonder what they got themselves into if they knew the truth.

"Ugh! Why did Salem send us down here? If Ruby went down here, she's as good as dead, not to mention that wound was pretty much fatal. Cinder didn't have to collapse the entrance." A teenage girl said, as if her mom just made her do a chore she didn't want to do.

"Salem wants Cinder to see her body to show she's dead. But I agree, looking for a dead girl down here is not worth the risk. I don't know why she caved in the entrance, either. Why didn't Cinder or someone come with us?" A boy said.

"Because she needs to be out there to fight the others." she said.

"Whatever. We still would have been better off out there than in here. Still... She didn't seem to like sending us down here for some reason." He said.

"It's Mercury and Emerald! Hide!" Ruby hissed, covering up the light crystal.

I could easily fight them no problem. Not to mention I heal faster than normal even without my aura.

"Scared, Merc?" Emerald teased.

"Not really. For a cave, this place has fewer grimm than I thought." He said.

Not true, their fear will bring them running. I can feel it in my stomach: these two are terrified. I'm sure if it wasn't for Ruby, I'd already be trying to make a meal of these two. But still, I hate how Salem is recruiting children. They couldn't have gotten into this mess on their own. Their boss probably caught them either at a low point or bribed them. I watched them: they were following the trail of blood that was left from Ruby being carried down here. These two must be disposable for Salem: if they were important, they wouldn't be down here. Ruby and I were higher up on a higher ledge that overlooked the way we came. I already had a feeling someone would have been following us. Not to mention grimm flock to the smell of fresh blood. The girl called Emerald looked visibly troubled.

"I hate how they easily held us off. I could have sworn they used to be so weak." Emerald said.

"Yeah, that was humiliating. Red was even able to get a few punches on me. Blondie nearly killed me back there." He said.

"I guess they've been practicing. I didn't think they'd get so strong so fast." Emerald said.

"Yeah well, I guess that means we'll have to step it up. We were too cocky." Mercury said.

It was true, their aura was nearly depleted and each of them had some sizeable bruises. As they followed the blood trail, Emerald looked more and more worried.

"I don't like that there's paw prints on this trail. Do you think a grimm dragged her off?" Emerald asked, seeming somewhat concerned.

"Probably. But I don't get why it didn't just settle down and eat her already. Grimm usually don't save their food like this." Mercury said.

"Poor girl. If Cinder had finished her off, at least it would have been faster than this." Emerald said.

"You feel sorry for Red?" Mercury asked.

"You don't?" Emerald asked.

Huh... showing some compassion. Maybe these two aren't a lost cause. Ruby seemed to think so, too. She leaned forward so that she was next to my ear.

"Follow them. But stay back. I can't just leave them here." She whispered.

I nodded and we followed them. Mercury shrugged.

"I helped my old man kill people plenty of times. It's part of the job. I try not to let myself feel anything for the person I'm trying to kill. To be honest, I think Cinder's quest for revenge is pointless. Anyone in Red's situation would have taken an eye from their enemy if it meant getting away. At this rate, Cinder is going to get us or herself killed if she focuses too much on her." He said.

"Yeah..." Emerald said, still troubled.

I kept myself on the higher ground, staying outside of the light of their flashlight and treading lightly. I could already hear other grimm in the distance. The blood and their fear was drawing them in. Ruby and I could hear the quiet distant echoes of them roaring in one of the tunnels we walked past.

"This is bad." Ruby muttered quietly.

I nodded in agreement as we continued to follow them. The pair were actually getting close to my cottage but I didn't mind. They'll be a little more protected there and maybe they could get comfortable just enough for us to find out more about them. I want to know what their stance really is. Maybe we could save them from themselves.

"Do you sometimes wonder... if all of this is worth it?" Emerald asked.

Ruby and I both froze when we heard this. Mercury stopped in his tracks but his posture faltered.

"Well... it's all we got. It's not like we had any better lives before this." He said.

"So you don't like this, either?" Emerald asked, surprised at his answer.

"Hey, it was fun at first. We got to cause mayhem in oh so perfect Vale and kill a few people. Some would say we even did the world a favor getting rid of some of the people we killed! At first, this was essentially a bigger and more fun version of the stuff my old man and I used to do but without risking a beating from him for every kind of mistake he thought I did. This was the first job I could do that I couldn't do any wrong with. But even my old man had better morals than these guys and that's saying a lot considering he's the reason for all my scars in the first place." Mercury said, as they continued to walk.

Ruby's grip on my fur tightened.

"Maybe we can help them." Ruby said to me quietly.

I agreed with her. The distant echos of grimm got louder. Soon, the pair below us will hear them, too.

"I'm surprised we haven't found her body yet. With all this blood she's lost, that grimm isn't going to have much to chew on. I think she would be dead by now." Mercury said.

"Definitely. This is more than half her blood." Emerald said.

"...I wonder who healed me?" Ruby wondered quietly.

Then, they saw my cottage in the distance. I had made this cottage by stacking rocks on top of each other, even the roof is made of carefully stacked stones. Don't underestimate it's strength: a group of death stalkers have crawled over it and not a stone came out of place.

"Who the hell made a house all the way down here?" Mercury said, surprised.

"Ruby has some weird luck if she's still alive." Emerald said.

"The trail leads right into it, too." Mercury said.

They then heard the grimm coming finally. Ruby became tense and I swiftly ran to the other side of the cave to stay out of the way. The pair ran right into the cottage and turned off their flashlight. I found the narrow passageway that led down to the back of my cottage. It connects into it but a bookshelf and a stone door that blended into the wall hid the way. This area in the back was where my bed was. I plopped Ruby down onto it and she nearly made a noise but I quickly silenced her with my tail. Luckily the rocks absorb the sound back here considerably well. She then saw that this area was connected to my cottage somehow: a few narrow holes showed the light from Mercury's flashlight.

"Red? Are you in here?" He hissed, flashing the flashlight around while Emerald kept an eye on out the door.

I gestured for Ruby to stay and though hesitant, she agreed. I then quietly stalked outside. I need to hide the blood trail if these three were to survive. I quickly buried and scattered the trail and their foot prints to make sure the other grimm don't follow too closely. Luckily, the grimm were still a good distance away. I turned to the cottage and quickly bolted zigzags over the trail so that I was too fast for Emerald to shoot.

"Somethings out there!" She hissed, aiming one of her guns.

* * *

 **If her fur turns white, you'll be alright... if her fur turns black... watch your back.**


	3. Culled

**The wolf never asked for the position society put them in. Nevertheless, there's a reason why they were put there in the first place. But never forget: the wolf is always loyal to her pack.  
**

* * *

"Grimm?" Mercury asked quietly while Emerald tried to take aim at whatever it was.

"I don't know. Any sign of Ruby?" Emerald asked.

"None. The couch looks like it has been cleaned recently. Wherever Red is, someone got to her first. I think those paw prints belonged to someone's dog. There's black and white fur all over the place." He said.

"That big?! What kind of dog would that be?" Emerald asked, trying to get a lock on me.

"I don't know. Can't you make that thing out there see something?" Mercury asked.

"I'm trying but it's not working." She said.

Her semblance doesn't work on me. I can still see and hear the hallucination she's trying to cast: a distressed girl screaming in the distance. I'm pretty good at telling the difference between reality and illusions. I've had to deal with the madness that comes with being basically a werewolf after all.

"Fuck!" She said, sliding against the wall.

Mercury readied one of his boots but Emerald stopped him. They were both trying not to freak out. Neither of them could afford a fight in the condition they're in.

"Don't! It will attract more grimm!" She said.

"What if it comes over here?" He asked.

"Then we deal with it then." She said.

He hid on the wall opposite to the door. I quickly covered up the tracks by using my powerful breath to stir up all of the sand and the dirt. There! The scent is scattered now. Now, hopefully, the only trail they will take is out. Soon, death stalkers and other cave dwelling grimm came into the cave. If Salem wanted to preserve the lives of these kids, she would have made sure the grimm wouldn't go after them. She wouldn't have had Cinder send them down here in the first place. Otherwise, these kids wouldn't be as terrified as they are. Salem was the master of grimm after all. These two were sent down here to be disposed of probably because they lost the last fight. They're in no condition to be fighting any grimm at all and they both knew it. Neither Salem nor Cinder cared for their survival. Not enough anyway.

"What was that! What just made all that dirt fly up?! And that wind!" Emerald said, peeking out the window, terrified.

She then caught the sight of the death stalkers and quickly hid. There were even grimm that looked like giant tarantulas and other grimm that dwelled in the caves. They were everywhere: on the walls, on the ceiling, and on the floor. These guys normally never come into the caves this deep without reason. They knew an easy meal was down here.

"There's so many!" She said, panicked.

"Calm down! They'll find us!" Mercury hissed.

"You look out there and then tell me to be calm!" She said.

Mercury peeked out there and he also grew panicked as hundreds of red eyes skulked about in the darkness, a handful already heading towards them. He then tried to force himself to relax. This isn't good. At the rate they're going, the grimm will find them. But then, Mercury pulled something out of his pocket. It was a bottle of pills.

"What are you doing?!" She asked.

"I'm going to force myself to relax. Want one?" He asked.

"Those will knock us out!" She said.

"Exactly. I take them before bed for a reason. It's the only way to stop the nightmares." He said.

"Uh now isn't the time to make ourselves sleep!" She said.

"Do you have any other way of getting rid of them without making more of them come? Besides, if we get eaten, at least we won't know it." He said, tossing one of the pills over to her.

He then took one and chewed it to make it absorb faster, nearly gagging on the bad taste. Emerald also gave up and took the pill, opting to swallow it instead.

"Fuck this job... fuck my life... I didn't want to go out like this." He said, as he started to fade out of consciousness.

Emerald started crying quietly while Mercury then passed out immediately. Whatever he took, it even suppressed his emotions inside his head: I didn't feel any hunger for him. If it wasn't for Ruby, those two would be in my belly already. Grimm got even more closer. The drug affected Emerald more slowly but it suppressed her emotions first. Soon, the grimm paused and then she also passed out. I turned to the grimm, readying myself for a fight but they lost their sense of where the children were. The grimm walked away just outside the door. I sighed in relief.

They couldn't sense Ruby even though she was shaking like a leaf when I left her. I think it's because of my blood being inside of her. Luckily, it's not turning her into a grimm, her aura was already working on eradicating the evil that was in my blood that I gave but it made it harder for her aura to replenish enough for any other use than healing herself. I then went into the cottage quickly and quietly through one of the windows. I quickly pulled the two of them over to a door under a rug. I moved the rug, revealing a trapdoor. In here was a small space that ran under the house. It was claustrophobic and not very high from floor to ceiling but it was better than nothing. I dragged Emerald under first and then Mercury. I then closed the door and covered it back up before sitting on the couch in the main area. Some of the grimm approached but I would growl at them fiercely, causing them to look elsewhere for their targets. It took hours but, finally, the grimm followed the older trail of blood out of the area and further away. I only relaxed when I no longer heard any more of their cries or steps echo distantly.

I then went back to check on Ruby whom was curled up in a corner on my bed. I nudged her gently and she noticed it was me. She hugged me tightly.

"Are they gone?" She asked.

I shrugged, unsure of the answer to that question. I made her wait there again before leaving to go check around the caves. Luckily, none of them remained. Not even a Geist in the rocks hoping to surprise anyone who might still be here. I went back to let her know but I found her already in the cottage. She had lit a few candles and was trying to pull Emerald and Mercury out of the space I put them in. I helped her with Mercury and then we got Emerald out of there. Ruby picked up the pill bottle Mercury had.

"A prescription? It's actually his, too." Ruby said, taking out her nightlight dust crystal to see better.

I looked at it and this alarmed me. This drug was a heavy sleep aid only prescribed to those with severe sleeping problems and anxiety. Both of them were completely knocked out, too. But, if I know this drug, it won't last much longer; a long time has already passed. Mercury was already starting to stir. Ruby and I quickly ran outside and then to the back so that we could still keep an eye on them. Mercury was the first to wake up and he looked around sleepily. Though he was no longer sleeping, he was uncomfortably calm: the drug was still suppressing his anxiety and other emotions. He got up and looked outside; no grimm. When he was sure the coast was clear, he decided to look around though he felt pretty hollow. He then saw the bookshelf and he picked through the books. He found my journal that I hadn't touched in ages and though he looked at it, he didn't seem to care for it enough to read it and put it on the coffee table. Then, after looking through more books that he couldn't seem to discern the text, he found a comic book and sat down to look at it. Was he even literate?

Slowly, the drug wore off and he looked over at Emerald, checking her pulse briefly before going back to looking around. He was starting to gain his emotions back. He was still apprehensive but compared to the fear they both had earlier, he was fairly relaxed. After not being able to find anything else to do, he went back to looking at the comic. Emerald woke an hour later. Ruby had fallen asleep behind me on the bed. Emerald held her head in her hands as she stood up. Other than being uncomfortable, her emotions were also somewhat suppressed but it was also wearing off.

"Oh god... How do you put up with this stuff? I never felt more depressed in my life." She asked.

"I'm used to it." He said with a shrug.

Emerald sat up and swung her legs off the side of the couch.

"I can't believe that worked." She said.

"Me neither. I thought for sure we were going to die. But I think someone was here. I didn't light any of these candles or torches." Mercury said.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"A comic. I like the pictures." He said.

"Why is there a book on the coffee table?" She asked.

"I want you to read it. It looks important." He said.

"You really need to learn how to read. You think your father would have found it more practical to teach you to read." Emerald said, picking up the book.

"I can read, just not very well. Anyway, I know a journal when I see one. Maybe it can tell us where Red is so we can get out of here." Mercury said.

So Emerald opened the journal and began reading aloud. Ruby started waking up.

"Entry 1. I finally finished making the cottage. It's a tough one, too. A group of deathstalkers are crawling over my head as I write this. Luckily they can't sense me. I am one of them after all." She read.

"One of them? How? Is there a grimm that can write?" Mercury asked.

"I'm not sure. Let's continue. Entry 2. My fur keeps changing between black and white. I can feel my humanity slip away little by little everyday since Salem had killed me and turned me into this thing. It's becoming more and more painful to stay in my human form. I don't know what's worse: this growing hunger for human flesh or the fact that I'm starting to get used to this pain. Every time someone fears me or feels fear, this hunger becomes almost uncontrollable. Is this what being a grimm is like?" She said.

Ruby was listening in and she looked at me and gestured to me. I knew what she was asking: was I the one who wrote this? I nodded.

"Black and white fur... so this could be the thing that got Red." Mercury said.

"I don't doubt it. Entry 3. It's been awhile since I've gotten back to writing but I found some interesting dust crystals. I've never seen dust like this before and there's so few crystals of it. It lights up in the dark but if I took it out in the daylight, it stops glowing. I call it nightlight dust. It would make beautiful jewelry and has the potential to replace lights. The downside is that it seems to attract grimm more. Probably why I don't find very much of it. I'll keep whatever I find buried outside the house in case I run out of candles." She said.

"Hmm... maybe we should look for her stash." Mercury said.

"No. We just barely escaped getting eaten. I'm not about to risk our lives just for some stupid rock." She said.

"Whatever. Keep going." He said.

Emerald rolled her eyes before going back to my journal.

"Entry 4. I'm starting to forget my human life. I wish I would have written it down on here. I can't even remember my name but I can remember a name... I don't even remember who she was to me, I just know I love her very much. It's the only reason why I'm still clinging to my humanity. She's the only reason why I haven't turned into a grimm yet. I'm so sorry Ruby. I failed you." She said.

"So they know the kid?" Mercury said.

"Yeah... but who are they?" Emerald asked.

"Let's find out." Mercury said.

"Entry 5. I just ate someone today... I don't know who but I'm still trying to vomit the rest of them back up. But no matter how hard I try, I can't. There's so much blood everywhere. I can't get the taste out of my mouth no matter how much water I drink. I tried to fight it, I really did but I couldn't control myself. It's like I'm a prisoner in my own body. I knew exactly what I was doing but I couldn't stop myself. They screamed so loud. I can't get the sound out of my head: it haunts me. The way they struggled... the way their heart kept beating as I swallowed it. I'm so sorry. I feel so disgusting right now. Will Ruby forgive me for this? Will any of my family forgive me of this? I don't know how much longer I can put up with this madness. Someone please help me." She read.

Everyone felt troubled by that entry.

"That's... disturbing... and kind of sad. I didn't know Salem could even turn people into grimm and who'd think there was some kind of in between form of that?" Emerald said, shocked and yet, intrigued.

"That's... terrifying. Read more." Mercury said.

"Entry 6. I hate Salem for doing this to me. I hate her for everything she has ever done. I just started getting some flashes of memories of how I got like this. I remember bits and pieces of what an old friend told me about their report on their findings while spying on Salem. So I decided to write it down here. I wasn't the only one she did this to. Someone else also went through this. The thing is: she got rid of them simply because she said they were no longer of any use. So she changed her alongside me, one of her own. Salem really doesn't care about any of the people she works with. So long as they're of the light, human or faunus, she will kill them when she's done with them. No one is safe around her. She made sure none of her other human minions were around. Probably didn't want them to catch on. Still, I can't understand how anyone would think they're of any worth working with her. I could see fearing for your own life but other than that, I don't see any other logic working with her. It's not worth it. I remember Qrow telling me other ways she's gotten rid of others would be to send them on missions impossible to come back from if she no longer had them under her protection from grimm. If they weren't under her protection from the grimm in the first place, then they were disposable no matter what. Any recruits that one of her own men hired usually never have protection from the grimm mostly because she doesn't care if they die. They're simply tools for the ones who are actually under her. They all are eventually done away with unless she accepts them as one of her own and that might buy someone a few years at least. But usually, she has whoever recruited them send them off somewhere impossible to survive when the opportunity arises or has them killed by the one who hired them all to test the loyalty of her men: are they willing to kill one of their own for her? If not, then they're killed as well. I think the other person changed alongside me became something similar to a beowolf. I was going to become one, too I think but, it didn't work. The only thing I could think about was Ruby. But who is that? What makes her so special that it's making me cling to humanity? I wish I knew why I loved this girl so much." She said, paling at this entry.

Emerald and Mercury both froze after reading this entry. Ruby also sat in a stunned silence. Now everyone knows the real reason they're down here: to be killed.

* * *

 **Cubs who aren't her own are taken under her paw. Will they accept their new alpha when she reveals herself?**


	4. Unsettled

**Everything I do... I hate myself for.  
**

* * *

"Well... shit." Mercury said.

"You don't think that... Cinder wouldn't have sent us in here to die, would she?" Emerald asked.

"Ugh! You're such a lapdog! Did you really think she cared? Even I wasn't dumb enough to believe that. I can't believe I was dumb enough to come down here! I should have known when she destroyed our only way out." Mercury said, angrily hitting the coffee table.

Emerald grew even more pale as she sat down on the couch, still clutching the journal. I have a feeling the boy was lying. I think he really thought Cinder cared for them. I felt Ruby's hand on my fur grip tightly, her other hand over her mouth because of the shock. They sat there for awhile as it all sank in for them. Emerald decided to ask a question since she was curious.

"So why did you follow her anyway?" Emerald asked.

Mercury chuckled at the question. Funny how'd she ask right now.

"I wanted to see the world burn. I just killed my own father not even five minutes before you guys found me. My life before all this wasn't much better but now I can say my life is worse... I just... I thought anything would have been better than staying home and facing what I did and what I went through. What about you? Why did you join?" He asked.

"You know the story already. I had nothing. No family, no friends, and even the foster family I had didn't care about me. They were just looking after me because they were being paid to. So I ran away and lived out on the streets, stealing things to make my way. It was kill or be killed. I did all I could just to survive. When Cinder hired me, I finally had something to do with myself: an actual life, a drive. And someone to help. I guess... I got too attached to her because she was the one who brought me out of that mess. If it wasn't for her, I'd have nothing. I really loved her for that. I guess I was so blinded by how thankful and attached I was that I didn't see what I really was to her." Emerald said.

I felt my heart ache for these kids. These poor things didn't deserve this. Ruby leaned in next to me to say something.

"We need to help them. I think, if I explained things to Ozpin, he'll understand." Ruby whispered to me.

Ozpin would recruit these kids in a heartbeat. He'd probably say something like 'Now is your chance to redeem yourselves'. Not to mention he'd sympathize with their plight. These two had a chance no doubt and if Ozpin could give them the opportunity to redeem themselves, he'd gladly do it. But, I know that is the only way he'd let them get away with their past actions. Even if they had hard upbringings, they still helped cause the death and destruction of thousands. That much I knew.

"Keep reading... maybe they wrote something recently." Mercury said.

"It's pointless. Ruby is probably dead even if this person found her." Emerald said.

"This person may be our way out of here." Mercury said.

"Even if we did escape, where would we go? If they catch wind that we survived, we'll be killed." Emerald said.

"We don't know that for sure." Mercury said.

"Face it, Merc! She shut us in here with no way out! We were sent in here to die." Emerald said, hot tears welling up in her eyes.

"These cave systems are huge. Chances are that wasn't the only way out." he told her.

"Those grimm will get us before we even have a chance. It could take us days to leave!" She said, her voice breaking.

Mercury let out a sigh, knowing that she was right. But, if there was one thing he was good at, it was doing the necessary thing. However, I could feel my hunger getting stronger. Please don't give up. If these two sink into despair, I won't be able to control myself.

"Just read the next page. We need to find some way out." Mercury said firmly.

So she continued.

"Entry seven. This is the deepest part of the caverns. My hunger is at it's dullest at this spot. I can go for days on end without eating and not lose any weight. Regular food can help me feel full but it still doesn't stop the hunger. Not entirely. It's becoming pointless for me to write anymore. I can only spend a few minutes in my human form. The closest entrance to this place leads out to a forest. The other ways out lead to more pockets of grimm before leading out of here. Luckily they think I'm one of them so none of them consider me food. I'll still fight them sometimes but these things are smarter than you'd think. If I don't kill all of them, some of them will come after me later with more friends. If they smell blood in one area, they'll search everywhere and then come back later. I'm getting tired. I can't hold this form much longer." Emerald read.

She flipped the page and saw another entry. I forgot I wrote another one... what was it about again? I think it was the reason why I never picked it up again? Why is apart of me afraid to hear this entry?

"Entry 8. I have a son. I forgot about him. Then again, I know I made myself do so deliberately. I had been pregnant with him during the whole thing. Salem decided to make me hunger for him even more than anyone else. I only remember him because I just ate a child that would have been his age. I hate myself for this. I gave birth to him and ran. I wrapped him up in a portion of my hood that I ripped off but after that, I ran. He looked just like my husband... but he had silvery blue eyes like a husky. I finally get to see a child with a mix of my eye color with my husband's and... I had to leave him before I myself ate him. He's safe... this I know. I ran into him once. But I've conditioned myself to run the moment I even catch his scent. I just wish my husband knew about him... I wonder what Ruby would have thought of him? Ironically, the family who took him in named him Thorin but, at first, I heard it as Thorn. I wish I knew why that was ironic though. I think I kept my pregnancy secret because I was hoping surprise my family when I got home. Ozpin needed me for the mission, too. If I didn't go... I don't even want to think of what could have happened. But, I sometimes wonder if it's worth the price I paid." Emerald read.

Emerald flipped through more pages but there was nothing more. I stopped because I couldn't hold my form long enough to write anymore. I also didn't want to remember my son. Because, every time I think about him, my hunger gets worse and it targets him

"Anymore?" Mercury asked.

"No... now what?" Emerald asked.

"We find a way out." He said.

"Now?" She said.

"You saw what she wrote: they'll come back later. We need to move." He said.

Ruby suddenly sneezed and everyone froze. Shit! I quickly put Ruby behind me while the pair scanned the area.

"Did you hear that?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah. Sounded like it came from behind the wall." Mercury said, carefully scanning the wall.

Of course, he's a smart boy, he figured out that the door was behind the book shelf. He moved it and pushed in the door only to see me, a giant wolf the same height as him. I growled at him threateningly as I tried to keep my hunger in check. Why am I hungry now of all times? It was dull earlier. I'm just trying to protect my daughter. Ruby put her hand on my side as she walked next to me.

"Summer, no." She said.

But Emerald took out one of her guns and glared in at both of us.

"Come out here, Ru-" She began.

I cut them both off by tackling Mercury to the ground and then grabbing Emerald by the arm and pinning them both under me. I growled at both of them menacingly. Ruby grabbed my tail and tried to pull me off of them. My fur started turning black again as I kept the two teens pinned underneath me.

"Summer! Please stop!" Ruby begged.

Drool from my snarling jaws dribbled down, almost dripping off onto them. I've never seen a more terrified pair in my life but I couldn't stop myself anymore. Oh no... not again. Why is this taking over me now? I'm so sorry about this. I then swung my head back and then down towards them to rip them to shreds only to feel my jaws close around something else. I stopped myself from using my full bite pressure as I tasted her blood. I only pierced her with a few of my teeth but it sure looked worse than it actually was. I had bitten down from her left shoulder down to her hip, my teeth only just punching holes through her skin. The taste of her blood made me feel sick and I backed away from her quickly after releasing her. What did I just do? I whimpered, burying my face in my paws in shame while Ruby flinched from the pain. She still helped the other two up as they gaped at her. Neither of them knew entirely what to do.

"Ruby... why did you? Are you... alright?" Emerald asked, concerned.

"I think I'm okay. It's not as bad as it looks." She said.

Mercury grabbed one of her arms and yanked her towards him. He wasn't trying to subdue her; he was checking her. He was being a bit too forcefully for Ruby's liking.

"Ow!" She said, as he looked at one of the wounds on her shoulder.

He then let go.

"You're fine. Her teeth only punched holes in you. But why can't she hurt you?" Mercury asked.

"I don't know. I feel like I've met her before though." Ruby said, walking up to me.

There was more silence as Ruby tried to get me to lift my head.

"So... you named her Summer?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah. I named her after my mom." Ruby said.

"Tch! Your mom? How will she feel about you bringing home a grimm dog thing named after her?" Mercury asked.

"Well, if she was alive, I'm guessing she would also think it's weird but then, I don't think I would have named her that if she was alive." Ruby said, trying to get me to lift my head.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Emerald said.

"It's fine. I'm the weird one who decided to name her after my mom after all. Come on, Summer. It's alright." Ruby said.

No it's not. I could have killed all three of you.

"Summer, please. You're all we got." Ruby said.

"You're still trying to get that thing to help? It nearly killed us. She's a monster!" Emerald said.

"She saved us. That thing that you tried shooting before the grimm came in was her covering up the blood trail. She's the reason why none of us became food. She's not a monster. She's one of Salem's victims. Please, Summer, it's okay." Ruby said.

She's right... I really am the only thing they got. Whether or not any of us like it, I'm the only one strong enough to fight. I turned into my human form suddenly and sat up. Everyone looked at me in shock. I needed to try holding my human form if I'm to be able to keep them safe from myself. I looked at Ruby, searching for any kind of recognition from her. Then again, I don't really look anything like the woman I used to be. My hair even had some silver strands in it from age and the grease from the lack of upkeep made my normal hair color look more black than the shade it usually is if clean. My hood was grey and half of it was missing. Hell! That's the best way I could describe myself right now: grey and half missing. The only way you could tell who I once was is by looking at my eyes.

"Who... are you?" Emerald asked.

"I... I don't know. But I like Summer. That name suits me fine." I lied, my voice a little hoarse from lack of use.

They all still stared at me like I grew a second head... but then again, I guess changing from a wolf the size of a horse into a human has the same shock factor.

"You look like shit." Mercury said.

"Don't be rude!" Emerald said, smacking him.

I chuckled.

"No, he's right. It's been ages since I've been able to even bathe properly. Even my clothes haven't been washed in ages." I said.

"Gross." Emerald said.

"It's kind of hard to bathe when your body forces itself into that form." I said.

"So... How do you know me?" Ruby asked, looking as if she's seeing a ghost.

"I'm not sure, sweetie." I lied again.

I didn't want to tell her the truth. If she didn't know, she didn't have to. I'd prefer it better if she remembered me as the woman I used to be.

"Do you know a way out?" Emerald asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Great, let's go." She said.

"I'm not letting you three leave this place in your condition. I might be strong but I'm not strong enough to keep all of the grimm at bay." I told them.

"But if we stay-" Mercury began.

"The grimm won't come in here as long as I'm here." I said.

Technically wasn't a lie: I wasn't going to let the grimm in.

"But they still came toward us." Emerald said.

"They didn't get in, did they?" I asked.

She opened her mouth to argue but then closed it. She shook her head.

"So what do we do now?" Mercury asked.

"Rest. Get some sleep. I'll keep watch. If either of you try to hurt Ruby, I'll have no qualms about making you grimm chow." I said, walking out of the cottage.

"I thought you couldn't stay in your human form." Mercury said.

"I can't. Not really. But I rather not be seconds away from ripping anymore children apart." I told them, closing the door behind me.

"Oh..." Mercury said, troubled by what she said.

There was a long silence. Mercury and Emerald looked at each other and then back at Ruby who was still staring at the door.

"Are you okay, Ruby? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Emerald asked.

"I think... I think that was my mom." She said, still shocked.

* * *

 **That ends it for chapter 4. We get to see how everyone fairs getting out together in the next chapter. But, I might do a chapter involving Thorin. He is based off of one of my favorite childhood tales, after all.  
**


End file.
